Rank A MISSION sutaato!
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan bila aku harus kehilangan dirimu." SasuSaku. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating: T

Genre: General / Romance

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

**Rank A MISSION sutaato!**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di konohagakure...

" Kakashi, hari ini kau dan murid-muridmu kuberi misi ranking A" perintah Tsunade

" Ng, ranking A? Berat juga yah... " Kakashi menghela napas

" Hhh justru itulah... Saat ini kita sedang menerima banyak misi. Jounin yang tersisa disini cuma kau Kakashi. Yah aku juga jadi ragu-ragu menyerahkan misi ini padamu apalagi ada orang bodoh yang mungkin akan mengacaukan semuanya." Ujar Tsunade sambil melirik ke arah Naruto

" Hei obaachan! Apa maksudmu?? " teriak Naruto

" Shoganai darou... " Tsunade menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" Tsunade-sama boleh aku tahu apa misinya? " tanya Kakashi

" Misinya adalah menyelamatkan seorang putri mahkota dari Kerajaan Mizu"

" Hoi Obaachan! mana bisa kami melaksanakan tugas itu kalau kau tidak menjelaskan detail tugasnya pada kami" protes naruto.

" Heh anak bodoh! Aku belum selesai bicara tahu! Dan jangan panggil aku Obaachan! Atau kubunuh kau!!" teriak Tsunade sambil meremas-remas jari-jari tangannya.

Hal itu membuat Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bergidik ngeri karena mereka bisa membayangkan kekuatan tangan Tsunade yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung bertingkat hanya dengan sekali pukul.

" Ng, Naruto kumohon jaga ucapanmu di depan Tsunade-sama" bisik Kakashi di telinga Naruto.

" Maafkan dia Tsunade-sama. Dia ini memang bodoh. " ujar Sakura sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

" Sa..Sakura-chan itai.. " Naruto memegangi telinganya yang baru saja dijewer Sakura

" Nah, aku akan menjelaskan detail tugas ini. Kalian dengarkan baik-baik!!"

" HA'I "

" Kerajaan Mizu merupakan kerajaan besar yang terletak 100 km di utara Konohagakure. Pada awalnya kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Maki Yumemizu. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu Sang Raja tewas secara mengenaskan tanpa diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Sehari setelah kematian raja, ada pemberontak yang menguasai kerajaan. Semua warga istana ditangkap dan disekap di penjara bawah tanah. Termasuk Putri Maki. Putri Maki dipaksa menandatangani surat serah terima jabatan agar si pemberontak bisa menjadi raja. Tentu saja dia menolak sehingga pemberontak tersebut terus menyekap dan menyiksa Sang Putri. Ada seorang pejabat istana yang berhasil mengirim surat pada kita melalui merpati pos miliknya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Putri Maki akan dibunuh oleh pemberontak tersebut. Nah, tugas kalian selamatkan Putri Maki dan Kerajaan Mizu."

" Ini kuberikan peta menuju Kerajaan Mizu beserta surat perintah dariku" ujar tsunade sambil menyerahkan dua gulungan kertas pada Kakashi.

" YOSH!! IKU ZO!! IKU ZO!! IKU ZO!! " Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi menuju Kerajaan Mizu.

" Ng, Tsunade-sama apakah anda yakin mereka dapat menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan baik? " tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu ruangan kerja Tsunade.

" Aa Jangan khawatir Iruka-sensei, mereka pasti berhasil " jawab Tsunade

Angin mendesir lembut menggerakkan daun-daun secara berirama membentuk sebuah suara alam yang sangat indah. Sehelai daun jatuh dan mengenai rambut Sakura. Sakura mengibaskan rambut pinknya dengan perlahan. Mereka berlari diantara dahan-dahan pohon yang berjejer rapi seakan-akan membentuk barisan yang sangat teratur. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kakashi-sensei ada apa? " tanya Sakura

" Aku merasa sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kita. " jawab Kakashi

" Iya, aku juga " ujar Sasuke

" ARE?? NANI?? DIMANA?? Aku tidak merasakannya kok! " teriak Naruto

" Baka! Jangan teriak-teriak!! "

Tak lama kemudian muncul 2 Shinobi dari balik hutan. Mereka mengenakan baju perang ala samurai berwarna hitam dengan membawa sebuah senjata yang sangat aneh bentuknya.

" Apa ini utusan Shinobi dari Konoha yang terkenal hebat itu? "

" Cih, Cuma satu orang dewasa dan tiga anak kecil bodoh yang tidak berguna"

" HEI JANGAN PANGGIL KAMI BODOH!! " teriak Naruto.

" Sudahlah Naruto ayo kita tunjukkan siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh" ujar Kakashi menenangkan Naruto.

" Nee matte, aku tahu siapa kau.. kau Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal itu kan? Ha ha ha tidak kusangka ternyata orangnya tampak bodoh seperti ini "

" Sakura, Sasuke! Kalian lanjutkan perjalanan biar aku dan naruto yang menghadapi mereka " Perintah Kakashi

" Hai " Jawab Sasuke

" Mau kemana kalian!! "

" HOI BAKA lawanmu adalah aku!! " teriak Naruto

" Cih! "

" Tenanglah mereka tidak akan selamat.."

"Apa maksudmu? " tanya Kakashi

" Kau akan tahu nanti "

Pertarungan antara Kakashi, Naruto dan 2 orang Shinobi tersebut berlangsung sangat seru. Pertarungan berjalan imbang bahkan Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kerajaan Mizu. Mereka terus menyusuri hutan. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak menyadari ada sebuah benda yang mengikuti mereka.

" Apa mereka baik-baik saja ya? " tanya Sakura khawatir

"Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir " Jawab Sasuke datar

" Un, arigatou Sasuke kun! " Sakura tersenyum

Tiba-tiba...

" SAKURA AWAS DI BELAKANGMU! " Teriak Sasuke

Tapi terlambat, ketika Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan kunai beracun menancap di pundaknya. Sasuke segera menggendong dan melepaskan kunai beracun itu dari tubuh Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sakura tidak sadarkan diri. Bibir indahnya yang berwarna merah muda kini membiru, wajahnya yang selalu berseri-seri kini menjadi pucat pasi. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Sasuke menempelkan telinganya ke dada Sakura untuk mendengar detak jantungnya.

" Gawat, detak jantungnya mulai melemah apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus segera mencari rumah penduduk di sekitar sini " pikir Sasuke

Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura. Menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Akan tetapi tidak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sasuke segera membawa Sakura berteduh di gua dekat air terjun yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ.

" Ah gawat, detak jantungnya lebih lemah dari yang tadi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Sasuke Sambil memeluk Sakura.

Setelah dipikir-pikir baru kali ini dia berada begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Wajah Sakura tampak begitu manis. Ia tampak seperti putri tidur yang menunggu seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya. Entah kenapa, baru kali inilah Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura itu manis sekali. Biasanya ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai pengganggu, sama seperti wanita lain yang kerjanya hanya mengomel saja.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam " A.. Air berikan aku air.." gumam Sakura.

"Aku harus mencari air " pikir Sasuke.

Lalu ia berlari menuju air terjun dan memasukkan air ke dalam mulutnya lalu kembali lagi ke gua tempat Sakura berada. Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura kemudian memberikan air ke mulut Sakura. Setelah selesai, Ia melihat tubuh Sakura yang basah karena terkena air hujan. Dan mengambil sebuah selimut. Kemudian menyelimutinya dan memeluknya.

" Hei, sadarlah kumohon.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila kau tiada. Apa kau tahu? Kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa melunakkan hatiku. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. Sakura " ujar Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

" Gawat, denyut nadinya menghilang aku harus segera mencari bantuan sebelum suhu tubuhnya turun" pikir Sasuke. Ia lalu menggendong Sakura menyusuri hutan.

Dan beruntung ia menemukan rumah penduduk. Dengan terengah-engah Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki tua membuka pintu.

" Kumohon selamatkan dia " pinta Sasuke pada lelaki tua tersebut

" Silakan masuk, Silakan masuk kalian beruntung karena aku adalah seorang tabib."

Lalu Sasuke menggendong sakura masuk ke dalam rumah tabib tersebut dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Tabib segera memeriksa Sakura

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " tanya Sasuke khawatir

" Ia terkena _neurotoksin _atau racun yang menyerang sistem saraf yang dapat menyebabkan orang yang terkena racun ini kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Untunglah kau cepat menemukanku. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin ia sudah meninggal. Ia akan segera pulih beberapa jam lagi. "

" Hontou ni Yokatta.."

" tindakanmu untuk terus memeluknya itu sangat tepat. Hal itu dapat menjaga panas tubuhnya agar tidak turun dengan drastis apa kau pernah belajar hal ini sebelumnya? " tanya tabib

" Aku hanya pernah membaca hal itu di buku, Paman aku titip Sakura ya.. Aku harus segera pergi ke Kerajaan Mizu untuk melaksanakan tugas. " ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan berlari keluar.

" Hei Sakura, kau beruntung ya memiliki pacar yang baik dan tampan seperti itu " ujar tabib pada Sakura yang masih belum sadar.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Kakashi berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Dan mereka pun segera pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Kakashi-sensei bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Sasuke ya? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak tahu " jawab Kakashi

" Sensei kenapa bicara seperti itu? Padahal aku berharap sensei menjawab 'mereka baik-baik saja' seperti yang biasa sensei katakan "

" Habisnya penjahat tadi bilang kalau mereka telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sasuke dan Sakura. Nah, Naruto berdoalah agar hal itu hanya gertakan belaka. "

" Ng.. baik sensei "

" Percayalah pada mereka.. Naruto Shinjite kure yo! "

Mereka kembali menyusuri hutan. dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang basah terkena hujan. Air hujan menetes dari daun-daunan yang basah.

Sementara itu Sasuke mulai memasuki kerajaaan Mizu. Angin berhembus mengibaskan rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Suasana kerajaan sangat sepi bagaikan kota mati yang telah lama tidak dijamahi orang.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tiang dan berpikir " kalau menurut perhitunganku musuh kira-kira berjumlah lebih dari 15 orang. Dan mungkin tempat penyekapan Maki-hime berada di tempat yang berbeda dari yang lain dan bukan berada di penjara bawah tanah. Hal ini mungkin karena si pemberontak masih menunggu Putri untuk menandatangani surat serah terima jabatan itu. Hmm mungkin Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto masih sibuk menghadapi shinobi utusan si pemberontak. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan bantuan mereka" pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba...

" Hei aku menemukan penyusup disini! " suara itu berasal dari belakang Sasuke. Seketika itu juga Sasuke membalikkan badan dan melihat ia sudah dikepung oleh 5 orang penjaga bertubuh besar dan tinggi.

" Cih ketauan! " gumam Sasuke. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sepasang kunai dari tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

" Heh kunai macam itu mana bisa mengalahkan kami! BAKA YARO! "

" Kuso! MATILAH KAU!! " Teriak Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" Katon Gyouka No Jutsu!! " Seketika itu juga keluar api dari mulut Sasuke dan menyambar ke 5 orang penjaga yang berada di sekelilingnya.

" Hmm Berhasil " gumam Sasuke.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ke 5 orang tadi tidak terluka sedikitpun bahkan mereka tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

" Hoi bocah! Jurus rendahan macam itu mana bisa melukai kami.. BAKA! "

" Ku.. KUSO!! " teriak Sasuke sambil berlari kearah ke 5 penjaga tadi. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk menyerang dan memukul mereka. Akan tetapi tidak ada serangannya yang berhasil mengenai mereka. Sasuke hampir putus asa. Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia tidak bisa mengerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Ia membatu seperti patung.

" Akh apa yang terjadi padaku? "

" Bocah, kau telah terkena jurusku. Badanmu tidak akan bisa kau gerakkan hingga aku melepaskan jurus ini darimu " ujar Penjaga yang berada paling dekat dengan Sasuke..

" Ku.. Kuso!! LEPASKAN AKU!! " erang Sasuke

" fu fu fu kau mau mati dengan cara apa hah? BOCAH! Ha ha ha" tanya seorang penjaga

" Oh bagaimana kalau kau kujadikan sasaran kunai beracunku saja? HA HA "

" Si.. Sial.. Sakura sepertinya aku tidak bisa melindungi dirimu, gomennasai.. " gumam Sasuke putus asa.

Sementara itu di pondok di tengah hutan...

Sakura tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dan memegangi keningnya. Mata hijau indahnya memandangi seluruh ruangan.

" Ukh Ini dimana? " tanya Sakura sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

" Ini di rumahku, tadi kau sudah pingsan selama 4 jam. Kau beruntung mempunyai pacar yang sangat menyayangimu. Seandainya saja kau terlambat dibawa kesini mungkin kau sudah mati dari tadi. " jawab tabib sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

" Pacar? Maksud paman Sasuke? "

" Loh dia bukan pacarmu? Maaf kupikir dia pacarmu habisnya ia terus menggendong dan memelukmu saat kau pingsan. Mana ada orang yang sampai seperti itu demi orang lain kalau orang itu bukan orang yang penting bagi dirinya? " ujar tabib

seketika itu juga wajah Sakura memerah. " Benarkah itu, paman? " tanya Sakura malu-malu. " Tentu saja! Buat apa aku bohong? " jawab tabib dengan yakin.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. " Sakura.. Sakura.. " suara Sasuke terdengar dalam pikiran Sakura.

" Paman aku harus pergi! Sasuke membutuhkan aku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Arigatou Gozaimasu " ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi.

" hei tapi tubuhmu belum sembuh benar! " teriak tabib dari dalam rumah tapi kata-katanya tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura.

Pikiran Sakura hanya terfokus pada suara Sasuke yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. " Sasuke matte ne!! Aku akan menolongmu..!" gumam Sakura sambil terus menyusuri hutan.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari akhirnya ia tiba di depan kerajaan Mizu. Sakura bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon dan mengamati keadaan sekitar setelah yakin bahwa keadaan telah aman Sakura segera menyusup ke dalam istana. Dan ia melihat kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat.

Ia melihat Sasuke tidak berdaya. Di sekeliling Sasuke ada 5 orang yang berbadan besar dan tampaknya mereka memiliki ilmu yang tinggi. Ia melihat salah seorang dari mereka melemparkan kunai beracun ke arah Sasuke. Dan Sakura pun berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Tak lama kemudian " JLEB " kunai beracun itu mengenai punggung Sakura.

" Dengan ini kita seri ya.. " bisik Sakura lemah.

Wajah Sakura tampak begitu sendu di hadapan Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau selalu saja mau berkorban untukku? " tanya Sasuke.

Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari mata hijau Sakura dan menetes di pipi Sasuke.

Dan Sakura pun berbisik " Karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke. " efek racun mulai bekerja, Sakura pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

" KUSO!! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SAKURAKU!! " teriak Sasuke.

Mata hitamSasuke berbah menjadi mata merah yang sangat menyeramkan.

" cih bisa apa kau B-A-K-A!!" ujar seorang penjaga dengan nada mengejek.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi muncul. Naruto segera mengeluarkan jurus kage bunshin. Dan Kakashi segera mengeluarkan jurus Chidorinya. Pertarungan yang alot itu, akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto, Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" Heh teme, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan? " tanya Naruto dengan sedikit emosi

" Dia mencoba menyelamatkanku " jawab Sasuke

" Kalau sampai Sakura tewas gara-gara dirimu akan kubunuh kau! " ancam Naruto sambil mengangkat kerah baju Sasuke.

" Bunuhlah aku... " ujar Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

" Hei sudah sudah sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar. Misi kita belum selesai kita masih harus menyelamatkan Hime-sama yang disekap di ruang atas! Setelah itu kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura.. Naruto kau ikut aku! Sasuke kau jaga Sakura! " Perintah Kakashi tegas sambil berlari menuju ruangan tempat sang putri disekap.

Kakashi pun berlari disusul oleh Naruto. Mereka menyusuri ruangan di istana sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan tempat sang putri disekap. " BRAKK!!" mereka mendobrak pintu hingga terbuka.

" Siapa kalian? Apa yang terjadi dengan penjaga-penjaga di bawah? " tanya si pemberontak panik.

" Naruto cepat lepaskan ikatan Hime-sama! " suruh Kakashi.

Naruto melihat ke pojok ruangan. Disitu ada seorang gadis cantik dengan kedua tangan terikat memakai gaun biru toska yang berenda-renda. Gaun itu tampak lusuh begitupun dengan rambut blondenya yang panjang. Naruto segera mendekati gadis itu dan melepaskan ikatannya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa tuan putri? " tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih "

Kakashi dengan mudah menangkap dan mengamankan pemberontak tersebut.

" Nah Hime-sama ayo tunjukkan jalan menuju penjara bawah tanah! Kita harus menyelamatkan yang lain. " seru Kakashi

" Baik, ayo semuanya ikut aku! " jawab Maki-hime sambil berlari.

Disusul Naruto dan Kakashi. Setelah beberapa saat berlari mereka sampai di penjara bawah tanah. Merekapun segera membebaskan orang-orang yang disekap.

"Naruto kita harus cepat menyelamatkan Sakura! Menurut perkiraanku Sakura tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 2 jam kalau tidak segera diberi penawar racunnya! " seru Kakashi.

" Hei aku punya penawar racun dan aku akan membawa tabib istana untuk menyelamatkan teman kalian.." sang putri menawarkan bantuan.

" Terima kasih, ayo kita segera ke tempat Sakura dan Sasuke! " ujar Kakashi sambil berlari menuju tempat Sakura.

" YOSH!!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Dan mereka berlari menuju tempat Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke membaringkan kepala Sakura di pangkuannya. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Sakura dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura saat itu sangat cantik. Ia tampak seperti Snow White yang tertidur setelah memakan apel beracun. Bulu matanya sangat lentik dan pipinya merona merah walaupun rona merah itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pipi indahnya.

" Hei Sakura, kau mau meninggalkanku lagi ya? Kau tahu tidak saat ini kau terlihat sangat cantik. Kau tahu? Kau tampak seperti Snow White yang tertidur setelah memakan apel beracun dan menunggu seorang pangeran datang dan memberikan ciumannya."

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan berkata " Hei, mau coba membuktikannya tidak? "

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Sakura. Sasuke mencium Sakura beberapa saat. Perlahan tangan Sakura bergerak dan mengelus rambut Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura membuka mata hijau emeraldnya yang indah dan tersenyum lembut. " Ternyata dongeng itu benar ya? " ujar Sakura lemah.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. " Aku sungguh sangat beruntung kau masih berada di sampingku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura" bisik Sasuke.

" Hoi, jangan seenaknya memeluk Sakura seperti itu!" teriak naruto cemburu.

" Sasuke, cepat bawa Sakura ke ruang pengobatan! " perintah Kakashi

Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura menuju ruang pengobatan. Sesampainya di ruang pengobatan tabib segera mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan menyuntikkan penawar racun ke tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

" Dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya ia sudah pernah terkena racun itu sehingga tubuhnya membentuk antibodi dan menyebabkan ia dapat bertahan lebih lama. Hanya saja mungkin akibat racun ini, selama beberapa hari ke depan ia akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam mengontrol gerakan tubuhnya selain itu dia juga mungkin akan kehilangan ingatan selama beberapa hari ini. Hal ini dikarenakan racun itu telah menyerang sistem sarafnya " Tabib memberi penjelasan.

2 Hari kemudian...

" Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, hati-hati di jalan ya! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya! Terima kaih banyak! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya! " Seru Putri Maki sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka berempat.

" Iya, sama-sama. Sampai jumpa hime-sama " Seru Naruto.

Sasuke memegangi Sakura membantunya untuk berjalan. Akibat racun tersebut Sakura jadi mengalami kesulitan berjalan.

" Ano.. Sasuke-kun aku bisa jalan sendiri" Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Ia merasa tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

" Tapi.. "

" Tuh kan lihat aku bisa jalan sendiri.. " seru Sakura sambil memperagakan bahwa ia memang bisa berjalan sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan Sasuke segera menangkapnya sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh. Sakura jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Mata hijau Sakura bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sangat dekat bahkan rambut Sakura yang pendek itu bisa mengenai pipi Sasuke.Wajah Sakura kembali memerah karena malu.

" Go.. gomennasai " Sakura meminta maaf sambil malu-malu

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

" Sini.. naiklah ke punggungku " Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Sakura naik ke punggungnya

Sakura mengangguk dan naik ke punggung Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakang mereka.

" EHEM dari tadi kami terus memperhatikan kalian loh.. " seru Kakashi dan Naruto jahil

" Sasuke kau membuatku cemburu! Sakura-chan sini naik ke punggungku saja!!" teriak Naruto

" Ngga mau!! Weeekk!! " Sakura menolak dengan tegas

" Hiks hiks Sakura-chan galak sekali " isak Naruto

mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan sambil terus menyusuri hutan. di perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke mengobrol. Sakura masih berada di belakang punggung Sasuke

" Ng, maaf Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa kita ada disini? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran

" Kita mendapat misi ranking A. Kita harus menyelamatkan putri Maki dari tawanan penjahat, lalu kau terkena kunai beracun dan racun itu menyebabkan kau kesulitan mengontrol gerakan tubuhmu dan membuatmu kehilangan ingatan selama beberapa hari ini " Sasuke menjelaskan.

" Oh begitu ya? Tapi kok aku merasakan banyak sekali hal yang terjadi ya? Entah kenapa walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu. aku merasa senang sekali. "

Sasuke kembali mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Sakura saat Sakura hampir mati terkena racun di gua dekat air terjun. Saat ia terus memeluk dan menggendong Sakura. Saat ia menangis saat detak jantung Sakura melemah. Saat sakura melindunginya dari kunai beracun. Saat air mata Sakura menetes di pipinya dan Sakura berkata 'aku mencintaimu Sasuke'. Saat Sakura tertidur di pangkuannya dan ia menciumnya. Saat ia berkata 'Aku sungguh sangat beruntung kau masih berada di sampingku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura'. Banyak sekali kenangan manis yang terlintas dibenaknya. Tapi Sakura tidak mengingat sama sekali semua kejadian itu.

" Hhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun? A..aku berat ya? Gawat aku harus diet! " tanya Sakura panik

"Ah bukan itu, hanya saja aku.. aku.. " wajah Sasuke memerah

" Aku? Ayo lanjutkan Sasuke-kun " pinta Sakura berharap bahwa itu adalah pernyataan cinta untuknya

" Tidak jadi " ujar Sasuke datar padahal ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Yah lagipula ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

" Sasuke-kun tahu tidak? Saat aku tidur aku bermimpi bahwa aku adalah Snow White yang bangun setelah dicium seorang pangeran tampan. Ha ha ha Sasuke-kun aku bodoh ya? "

" Iya, Bodoh " jawab Sasuke dingin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin berkata pada Sakura bahwa itu adalah kenyataan dan pangeran itu adalah dirinya.

-- OWARI --

* * *

Gomen ini fanfic ku yang pertama, jadi maaf bgt kalo jelek dan alur ceritanya berantakan ya.. oiya karena aku baru bikin untuk yang pertama kali. aku minta tolong review dari kalian ya! apapun aku terima kok! ja Doumo arigatou


End file.
